The Fence Around My Heart
by hekiv
Summary: Elena has been gone from Mystic Falls for 6 months since she was kidnapped. She is planning on returning to her hometown and going through with her "plan". What is her plan? What secrets does she have now? Why are her eyes red? why did she change? OCC


**The Fence Around My Heart**

**Prologue**

_**AN: It's inspired by the movie "Sucker Punch". I just had to write it before my Idea slipped away! :/ Hope you guys will enjoy it! :D **_

_**I don't Own "The Vampire Diaries" and if I did, there would be a lot "Delena" Romance, Katherine with Stefan and Lexi would be alive and Elena would be a Bad-Ass and killed Klaus and Elijah a LONG time ago. And Rebekah would be nice and be Caroline's best friend! And Rose would still be alive :P 333**_

_**I don't know if EVERYTHING in "The Facts" - (In this story)**_

_**are going to come true, but in my mind and in this story, they are.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Facts<strong>

It had been a month after Stefan had been able to convince Rebekah that Klaus was a monster, and got her to Mystic Falls where the two of them helped Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine and Bonnie to take Klaus down.

In the end, it was Katherine who had decided to help, knowing then that Stefan was going back to the good side and that side didn't like Rebekah at all, so she would still have a chance with Stefan.

Katherine woke up Michael, father to Klaus and Rebekah. He decided to help them and killing his own son, he told Elena that he had planned to do that all along and when Elena persuaded him, he couldn't say "No".

On one day when Klaus had arrived to Mystic Falls, searching after Rebekah and Stefan, he found them and someone else. He met Michael, and it wasn't a happy reunion with his father who Klaus had killed, himself.

Klaus tried to convince Rebekah and Stefan to come to his side, of course Stefan refused and it wasn't that big of a surprise since Klaus could tell that he was back on animal blood.

But it was a surprise, when Rebekah told him that she didn't see him as her brother anymore, only as an enemy. The look on Klaus's face was priceless and Rebekah and Stefan, knew about the risks of being enemies with Klaus.

Klaus ran away after he heard what his sister had said, and was now probably lurking in one of the big cities, plotting his revenge. All of them knew that Klaus wasn't going to give up and that he would be there soon and attacking them when they at least expect it.

After that, Michael decided to leave Mystic Falls and gave his word to never harm any of his children ever again. He decided that he was getting to old for those kind of things and maybe could try only drinking from blood bags.

Rebekah thanked Stefan for everything and decided to actually stay in Mystic Falls and probably be on the cheer leading squad, and after that, who knows ...

She quickly became friends with Caroline, it seams like they had a lot in common and they tried to keep the whole "being a vampire" a secret, and they were doing it pretty well.

Caroline was glad that she could talk to Rebekah, since she was vampire to and was almost going through the same thing that she was.

She also told her everything about the "love triangle" involving her, Matt and Tyler, and she asked for advice since Matt was a human and Caroline didn't want to hurt him and Tyler being a werewolf, who could easily hurt her.

Katherine and Rebekah never really got along, but they didn't kill each other and held the bitchy comments to a minimum, at least Rebekah was and Katherine .

But poor Stefan, was still trying to get over the human blood affect on him, he drank only from animals now and once awhile drank from blood bags. It was slowly changing him back to the old "good" Stefan, who Damon actually **liked **having as a brother. But they were still on each others nerves when Stefan was acting like a ... Douche.

They fought all the time, every time Stefan made a comment about Damon being in love with Elena and her not feeling the same way, was the one of the things that would trigger an reaction from Damon and off they were, fight until Caroline, Katherine or Rebekah started to intervene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Please stop!" <strong>__Elena cried when Stefan and Damon were fighting, __**Again**__ ..._

_They flew across the room and were mostly two blurs that were flying around the room. Elena couldn't do anything but stand in the corner and watch the two vampire brothers fight._

* * *

><p><em>Damon had Stefan pinned to the wall, holding his throat. Both of them had their fangs out and were now growling at each other.<em>

_But when Damon heard Elena quietly sobbing and her pleading that they would stop, his face changed back to normal and he let go of Stefan and stepped back, seeing Stefan cough for air._

_"__**Elena ..." **__Damon said with carefully and saw the tears freely streaming down her cheek._

_She shook her head and ran out the door, leaving Damon standing there shocked and Stefan beside him coughing for air._

_She ran out on the streets and thought that it was for the best if she spend the rest of the day at the cemetery, talking to her "parents"._

_She started to run across the street, if she hadn't been so upset, she would of noticed a dark figure who was watching her from the shadows._

_She was still running, and then heard something, she turned her head to the right while she was running and before she could blink, she was snatched up by a dark and blurry figure._

_She screamed, but knew that even if Damon or Stefan tried to come out and see why she was screaming._

_Everything was going dark and she couldn't see the face of the figure, she could hear Damon yelling after her._

_Elena couldn't help but to ask '__**what will happen to me now?**__'_

_She just had to wait and find out ..._

_Just wait ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep beep, Beep beep, Beep beep<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena groaned and turned around, turned on the lamp on the nightstand table and turned off the alarm that she had interupted her dream flasback of the day before she "disappeared" ...<p>

That was the last time she was in Mystic Falls. It was the last time she saw her friends, and felt safe. That was six months ago.

She knew that they were still looking for her, still hoping that she would come back. She would, when she decided to complete her plan.

Soon

Very soon ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Read and Review, I want to know what you thought of it! :D<strong>_

_**And I would LOVE to get a co-writer on this story, I have thought of three different ways for this story to continue on, I'm trying to choose, but it's very hard! D:**_


End file.
